Zipping Along
Introduction: The Gretch Runner is "zipping along" by a train, and the camera zooms in and then freezes for her "Latin" name: Velocitus Tremenjus. When the cartoon restarts, the Gretch Runner leaves the train and runs onto the main roads, with the coyote watching from above. She glances from side to side, and the camera freezes for Isabella E. Coyote (Gretch''-Runnerus petetus'') halfway through her head turning. True to this name, she ventures down the mountain and toward the road, waiting for the familiar Beep-beep sound; when this reaches her ears, she jumps into a 4-way intersection, but the Gretch Runner mows her down from behind. When the seething Isabella stands up, facing the opposite direction, she's flattened from the other side, and then eventually from all four directions. The camera cuts to Isabella, who looks increasingly annoyed as this sequence repeats over and over until the camera cuts away. 1. Lying in wait behind a rock with a hand grenade, Isabella mistakenly chews off the grenade and throws the stop at the Gretch Runner, and once Isabella realizes the gaffe, the explosion hits, leaving her charred 2. Isabella now inspects the roads from a high overlook and peers out to see that the Gretch Runner has disappeared temporarily. That ends when the girl pops up behind Isabella and beeps, then dashes away, leaving a lifesize cloud of dust behind that also beeps at Isabella. She reclines on the rail, miffed at the turn of events. 3. As the cartoon returns to the regular desert scenery, Isabella gingerly drops a bunch of mousetraps onto the road, but when the Gretch Runner zooms past, instead of getting trapped in them, the traps drop onto Isabella in her trench hideout. Isabella's reaction is delayed briefly before she yelps in pain. 4. Resorting now to ACME products, these being a kite kit and bomb, Isabella leaps in the air several times in an attempt to go airborne, but soon runs off the edge of the cliff she's on, and she falls to the ground and her own bomb explodes on her. 5. The Gretch Runner is zipping along some roads while Isabella is chopping down a power pole. Isabella confirms the path of the Road Runner and finishes chopping, but she's too late. When the power pole that Isabella chopped traverses the road, all of the other poles fall as well due to the power lines pulling them down. The one directly to the left lands directly on Isabella and knocks her into the ground. 6. Living up to the Isabella E. part of her name, Isabella offers sandwich mixed with steel shot to the Gretch Runner, who stops her road-burning and has a quick snack. Isabella jumps out behind the bird as she speeds away with a giant magnet, but lucky only she could be, a big TNT can is attracted to the magnet and another explosion results, twisting the magnet into a pretzel and knocking Isabella back through a rock face. 7. Delving deeper into Izzy trickery, Isabella learns hypnotism from a book to induce the Gretch Runner to jump off a cliff. She tests the method successfully on a small bug by projecting a static lightning from her hands. However, when she jumps out and tries to hit the Gretch Runner with it, the girl is wise to this, holding a mirror that causes the lightning to be reflected back to Isabella, who, in only succeeding in hypnotising himself, obligingly walks off the cliff. 8. The Gretch Runner taunts her opponent from above, and Isabella attempts to use a seesaw and rock contraption, but the rock simply falls directly back on its owner. 9. Now, Isabella sets a gun trap for the Gretch Runner, with herself ready to activate the guns at a moment's notice. She hides behind a turn as the Gretch Runner runs into the trap. However, because of the force she applied to the strings, the guns are pulled into the crosshairs of Isabella when they are activated, and she ends up shooting herself, leaving herself black. 10. Isabella now hides behind a rock as she waits for the Gretch Runner to speed across a treacherous suspension bridge. As the Gretch Runner crosses, Isabella jumps out and cuts the ropes, but instead of causing the bridge to fall, the whole plateau that Isabella inhabits falls down. The Gretch Runner brakes at the end of the bridge and continues her rampage. 11. Isabella waits for the Gretch Runner to pass and then loads herself into a "human cannonball" cannon, which unfortunately recoils and is thrown backwards, leaving Isabella blackened. 12. Isabella is now on top of a rectangular board bridging a deep canyon with a large wrecking ball at his command. She drops the ball into a circular path, which would've hit the Gretch Runner if the girl hadn't stopped and waited. The ball continues its circle and ends up right back where it started - on top of Isabella. 13. One last time, Isabella attempts to ensnare her nemesis. She mines a canyon with myriad explosives behind a doorway with many "FREE SANDWICH" declarations and connects the main controller to the door. Unfortunately, as soon as Isabella climbs over the wall, she encounters a gigantic truck. With no recourse, Isabella opens the door and is blown up repeatedly, then run over by the truck. Isabella sticks out his tongue and beeps in an imitation of the Gretch Runner, and then falls unconscious. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro